Quer casar comigo?
by green and dark
Summary: Uma noite especial. Jared vai pedir Jensen em casamento. Será que ele vai aceitar? História produzida em uma inspiração matutina.


**Apenas uma boa inspiração. Romântico.**

Quer casar comigo?

- É um restaurante muito bonito. – disse Jensen ao passar pelo portal que dava à ala principal.

- Sim... com toda a certeza! – disse Jared, nervoso. Aquela tinha que ser uma das melhores noites de sua vida. Tinha que ser. Mas apesar de todos os seus nervos estarem pegando fogo, não pode deixar de sorrir com o jeito do loirinho. Apesar de reservado, ele estava encantado com toda a abóbada do restaurante. _The__Ozzy__'__s__food_ era um restaurante bem caro, talvez o mais caro da cidade. Mas tudo compensava pelo fato de ver Jensen estupefato com toda aquela iluminação, com todos os requintes que o lugar possuía. Se ele soubesse o que viria daqui a algumas horas... E se ele dissesse não? Jared com toda a certeza iria enfiar a sua cabeça no chão e nuca mais sair de lá, igual a um avestruz.

- E então? – disse Jensen ao seu lado. Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão. Do que ele estava falando?

- E então o quê? – perguntou antes que pudesse se conter e logo quis dar um tiro em seu peito pela bola fora do gol que havia dado. Estava claro que Jensen havia feito alguma pergunta e Jared não havia percebido.

- Eu havia perguntado se você tinha mesmo um lugar reservado aqui ou era só lorota. – disse Jensen, suspirando e olhando fixamente para frente, como fazia quando estava com raiva. – Mas você estava tão distraído... – e passou os olhos pelo garçom, medindo cada um e fazendo cara de desdém. Jared detectou que Jensen estava achando que ele estava procurando outro homem, e agora estava com ciúmes!

A graça foi tanta que Jared não se agüentou e espocou em risadas. Várias pessoas viraram para ver quem era, com olhares desaprovadores, mas isso não atenuou em nada. Jared continuou a rir bem alto, até Jensen o puxar para baixo, vermelho de constrangimento.

- Jared, para com isso!

- Foi mal, amor. – disse Jared, o puxando para cima e aplicando um selinho em seus lábios, ignorando vários olhares indignados. – Mas se você soubesse como fica lindo e engraçado quando está com ciúmes...

- Eu não fico nem um pouco engraçado - disse Jensen, tentando se soltar do abraço firme de Jared, embora sorrisse. – E eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Ah, está sim. – sussurrou Jared em sua orelha, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado. Ele sempre tinha esse efeito sobre Jensen. Depois deu uma "mordida social" nela. – Ou foi apenas a minha imaginação que me pregou uma peça, vendo você analisar todo desconfiado os homens desse restaurante. Meu amor, eles são gárgulas perto de sua beleza!

- Hahaha. Você é hilário. – disse Jensen, conseguindo por fim se soltar. As suas sobrancelhas se uniram em interrogativa. – E não há motivos para eu ficar com ciúmes?

- Não. Há. Nenhum. Motivo. – disse Jared, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo. Ele odiava esse medo que de vez em quando aparecia nos grandes olhos verde-esmeralda de seu namorado. – Sabe por quê?

- Não, por quê? – perguntou Jensen, fazendo aquele biquinho lindo de curiosidade. Jared não resistiu e o puxou para mais um beijo, puxando o seu lábio inferior no final do ato. As outras pessoas já estavam a essa altura escandalizadas.

- Por que eu te amo. – explicou no fim.

- Acho que esse é um motivo válido. – disse Jensen, se derretendo todo, o rosto como se tivesse passado um dia inteiro no Sol.

- Esse é um motivo universal. – disse Jared, estreitando a distância entre os dois e se preparando para mais um beijo. Contudo, a garçonete chegou naquela hora. Uma moça de seus vinte poucos anos, alta, loira e muito, muito importuna. – E acho que já podemos ir para a nossa mesa. – disse, acenando para a loira, visivelmente contrariado.

A garçonete os levou para um lugar bem bonito, em uma plataforma acima da mesa dos demais. Dava para uma paisagem linda: um lago enorme e oval, rodeado de pinheiros, e cheio de grandes pedras brancas em sua margem. Dava vontade de tomar um banho ali só de olhar.

Jared, como o grande cavalheiro que era (grande no sentido literal da palavra), afastou uma cadeira para Jensen se sentar, rearrumando-a e em seguida sentando-se na sua. A loira atrás deles suspirou. Quem dera que seu namorado fosse tão bonito e angelical como o loiro ou tão sexy e educado como o moreno.

- O que vão querer? – perguntou ela, abaixando a cabeça para anotar os pedidos.

- Ah, para mim, só um refri... – começou Jensen, do jeito humilde que era, mas Jared o dispensou com um abano de mão.

- Traga para nós duas champanhe e dois pratos de ravióli francesa. – Jared sabia que Jensen amava esse prato, desde que o viu tentando aprender em um programa de culinária como fazia. É claro que o resultado saiu um completo desastre. O seu loirinho tinha muitas qualidades, mas cozinhar não era uma delas. Mesmo assim, naquela ocasião, Jared teve coragem para dar umas cinco mastigadas no prato que o amado havia preparado, antes de sair correndo em direção ao banheiro, para vomitar tudo. Jensen havia ficado sem falar com ele durante uma semana, mas por fim, reconheceu que não tinha dotes culinários.

- O.k. – disse a garçonete, se retirando. Jared começou a suar frio outra vez. Agora que estavam sozinhos e o momento engraçado havia passado, estava começando a ficar nervoso outra vez. Jensen não recusaria um pedido daqueles. O amor deles era algo recíproco. Sempre foi. Desde o momento em que ele, voltando de seu primeiro ano de faculdade em biologia esbarrou em Jensen, então gerente de uma loja, em um dia de chuva, onde tiveram que ficar em um bar. Conversaram, começando a se conhecer cada vez mais, até que veio a primeira carícia, o primeiro beijo, o primeiro "eu te amo", a primeira noite...

Mas agora já estava na hora de irem para um estágio mais sério. Eles eram vizinhos (sim, eles moravam na mesma rua, o número da casa de Jensen era 69 e o da casa de Jared 70, por mais melosa que essa coincidência possa parecer), passavam praticamente todas as noites juntas, nem um dia era passado sem um fazer uma declaração para o outro... O que mais Jared iria querer?

Oficializar. Deixar tudo legalizado na justiça. Ter um papel para dizer que aquele loirinho era só dele e de mais ninguém. Enfim, queria casar. E essa noite seria o primeiro grande passo. A noite em que ele pediria a mão de Jensen. A única coisa que poderia dar errado era Jensen dizer não. E isso seria um inferno terrível.

- Jared você está nervoso. – disse Jensen, o tirando de seus devaneios e o trazendo de volta para o mundo real. Não havia percebido até então, mas estava esfregando a mão uma na outra e batendo o pé instintivamente no chão. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, claro que não! – disse Jared, a voz tão falsamente estável que ele sabia que estava passando por mentiroso na frente do Jensen. – E eu não estou nervoso! – acrescentou, tentando desmentir a verdade óbvia. – É só que... está um pouco frio aqui, né?

- Jared, você está pingando de calor. – observou Jensen, apontando para o meu braço brilhando de suor. – Dá para parar com a brincadeira e dizer o que realmente está acontecendo?

- Como assim, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou, como aquele caras em filme que ficam fazendo um humilhante teatro de desintendido. Agora ele sabia como aquilo não só parecia ridículo. Era ridículo.

Jensen sempre fora assim, e era por isso que Jared o amava. Era adorável ver a perspicácia com que os seus olhos se moviam quando ele detectava alguma mentia minha. Ele podia não admitir, mas era muito inteligente e astuto. Fora por causa disso que ele conseguira reunir dinheiro suficiente para comprar a loja do antigo dono, e desde então, o negócio só expandira. Jensen era um nerd, por mais que ele dissesse que o único CDF do casal era Jared.

- Jared, estou me referindo a tudo isso. – disse ele, alçando todo o restaurante com um largo gesto de mãos. – Champanhe, restaurante caro... desculpe, mas hoje não tem nenhuma ocasião especial, então você não tem nenhuma desculpa para dar. O que você está escondendo?

Jared deu um sorriso, tentando suavizar a situação. Depois segurou uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Preciso de uma ocasião especial para convidar o meu namorado para jantar?

- É claro que não, meu amor. – disse Jensen, encobrindo os dedos do outro com a sua mão livre. – Mas você não é um homem de exageros. E isso tudo aqui é exagerado.

- Não pergunta nada, tá? – pediu Jared, fazendo aquele olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que conquistara o loiro desde a primeira vez que ele o viu. – Por favor.

- Então você admite que está escondendo alguma coisa. – falou Jensen, cruzando os braços e apertando os olhos. – Algo que você não quer me dizer.

Jared sacudiu a cabeça, parcialmente vencido, fora pela parte da surpresa. Jensen suspirou, olhando para outro lado decidido. Mais um dos gestos que Jared conhecia. Significava: Vá se f...

- Como está a loja. – perguntou Jared, tentando distrair o loirinho. Contudo ele estava no modo "implacável".

- Ótimo. – disse Jensen, com a voz dura. Jared achou melhor se calar, se ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, Jensen provavelmente iria quebrar uma cadeira em sua cabeça.

E ele pensando que a noite estava razoavelmente indo para o caminho certo. Quem iria querer começar um noivado daquele jeito? _Tudo__vai__dar__certo__no__final,_ disse a sua consciência. _Jensen__te__ama__muito__para__dizer__não_.

Jared não tinha tanta certeza sobre essa última afirmação.

Ele olhou para o lado oposto de Jensen, frustrado. Lá estava vindo o gerente do restaurante servi-los, percebeu, com a sua visão periférica. Ele já havia combinado tudo com o senhor. Seria tudo do modo tradicional e romântico – uma aliança dentro da taça de champanhe. Ele só esperava que a emoção do momento acabasse com o emburramento de Jensen e fizesse ele dizer a coisa que mais queria ouvir. "Sim".

- Boa noite, senhores. – disse o gerente, chegando à mesa com as duas taças de bebida já cheia. – Aqui está o jantar de vocês. - E serviu primeiro o prato de Jensen, como Jared o havia instruído, depois o dele. – Fiquem à vontade.

- Obrigado, senhor. – disse Jensen, com o melhor sorriso que pôde dar. Ele nunca descontava nas pessoas a raiva que tinha. Nunca.

- Muito obrigado. – falou Jared dando um sorriso amarelo. O gerente franziu a testa, mas não perguntou nada. Muito sensato.

- Bom jantar. – disse Jensen, virando a cabeça para o seu prato. Jared só o observou. Agora era o grande momento. Tudo dependia do quanto Jensen o amava. Ele viria a aliança e a pegaria,e a partir daí, Jared só podia especular o que aconteceria.

Mas Jensen não viu a aliança. Pegou a taça para tomar e se engasgou com a aliança na boca.

- Ah, droga! Era só o que me faltava, tem alguma coisa nessa bebida e...

E calou-se. Havia percebido o objeto. Com as mãos tremendo, virou a aliança, de uma forma que pudesse ler o aro interior. Lá estava escrito. "Você é a minha estrela. Te amo. Jared."

Jared estava praticamente quicando na cadeira. Mas ele sabia que agora era a hora de jogar um charme para valorizar o momento.

- Eu acho que a partir de hoje, posso considerar essa data um dia especial.

- Você... você... – os olhos de Jensen estava marejado de lágrimas, a boca tentando formar um sorriso.

- Acho que devo fazer isso do jeito direito. – disse Jared, saindo de seu lugar e ajoelhando-se na sua frente. – Jensen Ackles, grande amor da minha vida, já está na hora de juntarmos as nossas vidas de todas as formas possíveis. Por isso peço a sua mão: Quer se casar comigo?

Demorou alguns momentos antes de Jensen conseguir engolir o bolo de lágrimas que estava em sua garganta. Mas por fim disse:

- Sim, aceito me tornar Jensen Padalecki. Vou me casar com você. Sim!Sim!Sim!

Jared, mal se contendo de contentamento, colocou a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Jensen bem devagar, como se para prolongar o momento.

- Obrigado. – disse, beijando a mão de seu loiro amado bem delicadamente.

O que Jensen iria fazer, ninguém preveria. Ele literalmente se jogou da cadeira para os braços de Jared, derrubando-o no chão e o beijando ferozmente, desesperado em sentir aquela língua molhada se entrelaçando com a sua. A cena foi tão bonita que até as pessoas mais preconceituosas que os haviam olhado indignados aplaudiram. Todos aplaudiram. De repente Jared e Jensen foram cercado por inúmeros votos de felicidade e cumprimento. Quando todos voltaram a se sentar, Jared tentou conduzi-lo para a mesa, mas Jensen balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Por que você não quer se sentar? – perguntou Jared curioso. Jensen deu um sorriso safado e deu um beijo bem demorado no seu pescoço.

- Porque agora eu tenho uma ideia diferente de comemoração. Uma noite em um motel cairia muito bem, por exemplo...

**Ahhh, que lindo! Sinceramente, a minha imaginação me surpreende de vez em quando (convencido). Espero que tenham gostado dessa one-shot, foi uma bela inspiração, que aconteceu quando eu ouvi o meu irmão cantando no banheiro uma música assim: "Quer casar comigo? Balança a cabeça e diz que sim...", e aí... sei lá, a história entrou praticamente feita na minha cabeça. Uma noite em um motel? Jensen safadinho, kkk'. Jared super-cavalheiro, um amor! Aviso: O capítulo 9 da minha fanfic principal, Condes Jensen e Jared: os vampiros da noite – 1ª saga já está postado, e nessa terça-feira sairá o décimo! Leitores novos são bem-vindos e leitores velhos também. Agora, reviews?**


End file.
